


sweet dreams

by ddobrikvhs



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, F/M, Imagines, david dobrik - Freeform, david dobrik angst, david dobrik imagine, david dobrik x reader, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddobrikvhs/pseuds/ddobrikvhs
Summary: read bio





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> read bio

⠀⠀⠀"Ain't I fallen in love?" you sigh out. It's like everything revolved around David, and you couldn't seem to quit with these foolish thoughts he'd feel the same force of attraction back.  
⠀⠀⠀The stars of the broken night sky felt as if it was going through the same thing. You were outside, taking in the amiable winds of summer and sultry. It must've been close to three in the morning, but you had no intentions of going back inside anytime soon. It was a nice night to be outside. David was already inside sleeping, and you really would rather sleep out on the warm grass than on his couch.  
⠀⠀⠀You were spending the night for old times' sake, like you guys used to do when you were younger. Of course it was a bit different now. You might've developed some feelings for him you knew would hurt you. Spending time with David was always a good time. He cared for you and made sure you were well treated around his other friends, who you quickly became friends with as well.  
⠀⠀⠀Knowing David got out of a long term relationship the past year, and he clearly wasn't interested in starting another one, made your imploring heart tear in surly brokenness.  
⠀⠀⠀The only people you've ever told about your over developing crush on David, were your friends back at home. They'd tell you, you were crazy for liking him, "Well, I guess you bet I'm loopy, alright," you'd often smile in a daydream. It didn't really matter what their pompous ideas they conveyed as advice were, you simply denied the thought of these feelings to ever be deceitful on your behalf.  
⠀⠀⠀You must've been lost in your hopeless thoughts, because you suddenly felt a familiar hand on your shoulder.  
⠀⠀⠀"Uh, hey, you gonna go to bed anytime soon?" David's sleepy voice echoed through the backyard.  
⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, uh, soon," your voice soft and low, "just a few more minutes."  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n), it's like almost four in the morning, what are even doing out here this late?" He chuckles a bit, finally deciding to plop a seat next to you on the gregarious blooming grass.  
⠀⠀⠀"Just thinking about stuff," you say eyes on the horizon of lights.  
⠀⠀⠀"Hm," he says looking at the view in front of him, "you said that around eleven last night."  
⠀⠀⠀You honesty didn't realize you were even out there that long, your phone was inside charging, so there really wasn't anyway of knowing the time stamp. You did start to hear birds chirping however, but you didn't really think much of it, as you were drowning in a sea of utter perplexity.  
⠀⠀⠀"Oh shit, I didn't even notice," slightly laughing at the fact that he noticed that detail.  
⠀⠀⠀"Are you okay?" He suddenly turns to you, voice still a bit groggy.  
⠀⠀⠀"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" You half smile knowing he probably couldn't even see your insincere facial expression, due to the contrast of the dark sky.  
⠀⠀⠀"Well, the reason I'm asking, is because you seemed a bit off when I picked you up earlier," you could tell his voice was a bit concerned.  
⠀⠀⠀You wanted to tell him how you were feeling. But to be honest, you weren't really sure how he'd react to it. You didn't want to ruin anything you've built up in your friendship.  
⠀⠀⠀"Could I have made it any clearer?" You mutter under your breath. You weren't trying to sell yourself out. You thought you were pretty good at hiding your feelings, but I guess these emotions were too strong to hold back on.  
⠀⠀⠀"What?" He asks confused, genuinely not hearing what you said.  
⠀⠀⠀"Oh, uh, n-nothing," you stammer, waving your hand, hopefully ensuring him that what you said, really wasn't anything to worry about.  
⠀⠀⠀You hear him sigh, "Well, you just weren't spending much time inside with the rest of us," he says referring to your absence and lack of communication you had with the friend group.  
⠀⠀⠀"Oh," you quietly say.  
⠀⠀⠀"If I didn't want to know what was going on with you, I'd probably be inside right now, not giving a shit of what you were doing out here," you knew David cared, you just didn't want to tell him.  
⠀⠀⠀"I know Dave, I just don't really think you wanna know," you turn to him.  
⠀⠀⠀"Try me," he bluntly says.  
⠀⠀⠀It was eating away at you. These thoughts and feelings you had towards him, it's like you really were craving heartbreak.  
⠀⠀⠀"Well it's just about some guy, it's really not that deep," you say in a nonchalant tone.  
⠀⠀⠀He raises a brow, "What do you mean, 'it's really not that deep'? Did he do something to you?"  
⠀⠀⠀"I guess you could say that," your breath becoming slow.  
⠀⠀⠀You turn to him and notice his facial expression. He shakes his head in a 'well aren't you gonna tell me?' kind of way.  
⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, just some guy I've liked for a while now. I don't want to tell him, I'm afraid of ruining whatever friendship we have." You thought that might've given it away, but David still seemed as confused as before.  
⠀⠀⠀"I guess I get where you're coming from," you look at him with shocked but interested eyes, wanting to know why, "you know, with Liza."  
⠀⠀⠀Your whole body shifted at his response. Not really sure how to feel about his statement.  
⠀⠀⠀"Oh, right," you look down, picking at the grass.  
⠀⠀⠀"I think you should just tell him how you feel," his voice sounds encouraging.  
⠀⠀⠀"I think I really might be losing it, if I did," the idea that he existed and all along he's been in your heart is ridiculous. You really don't know what to say.  
⠀⠀⠀"So what? We're all a little crazy when it come to love," he chuckles, "at least that's how I feel anyway." He finishes.  
⠀⠀⠀That feeling of keeping everything you felt to yourself, made it harder to tell David. The wind was starting to pick up, and perhaps it was trying to take you away to a place with worriless paths of the future.  
⠀⠀⠀"I guess it's better to get it off my chest," you take a deep breath in, "I'll just have to deal with the consequences later when they come."  
⠀⠀⠀"Now that isn't that deep," he laughs, "(y/n), you're literally one of the most geniune, and hardworking people I know, there's no way he won't feel the same way back," he smiles patting your back.  
⠀⠀⠀Oh you wish he hadn't said that. Now breaking the news was going to be ten times harder. You get he was just trying to encourage you, but David not knowing it's him you were talking about, made you also cringe at his statement.  
⠀⠀⠀You didn't want to stall any longer, especially with David's words in your head, "Well I mean, do you feel the same way, David?" You choked out. The overwhelming embarrassment made your face heat up in anxiousness upon his answer.  
⠀⠀⠀"Uh, w-what?" He asked, obviously taken aback at your response.  
⠀⠀⠀"I guess "love" really made a fool out of me, huh?" You scoff at how it was him that your heart decided to latch onto.  
⠀⠀⠀"(y/n)-" he started off.  
⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry about it Dave," you take a quick glance at him, faking a smile, your eyes becoming foggy with plastered tears.  
⠀⠀⠀"I guess it was better for me not to come out here then," he says quietly. Your chest tightens at his words. It hurt because it was true. It was better because then you wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of being shadow rejected.  
⠀⠀⠀You can tell by his demeanor, he's feeling awkward about the situation. He hasn't really given a structured answer to your confession, and it was starting to strangle your heart more.  
⠀⠀⠀"You should really go back inside, I know you need your beauty sleep," you chuckle to lighten the mood, "I'll come back inside eventually, so don't worry," you purse your lips, reluctant to continue talking to him.  
⠀⠀⠀You heard him hum in understanding, and with his slow steps, your eyes followed his shilouette finally disappear into the stressed darkness of his house.  
⠀⠀⠀You laid back onto the the earthy ground. Your knees bent with your hands folded over your abdomen. You started to feel the familiar tickle of salted water drip down your cheek, finding it way to your ears.  
⠀⠀⠀Staring into the sky, planes riding the air and the distant sound of sirens of sadness in the background, made it harder for you to breathe. The tears were flowing out of your eyes, and you weren't really sure how to turn it off.  
⠀⠀⠀And you just didn't recognize this fool that love has made of you, and you really hadn't seen him for a while until this sullen moment.  
⠀⠀⠀The only way to describe this feeling, was it's love like an ache in the jaw.  
⠀⠀⠀Oh, but if only it was a sweet dream.


End file.
